The Weasley Fiasco
by Green Eyed Lily
Summary: A weird fic about Mrs. Weasley - something happening to her. It's an age old fic I wrote, so don't blame me for mistakes! And if you think it's dumb . . . I could always delete it! Read, review, enjoy! This fic is in NO way connected to my other fics!!!


> The Weasley Fiasco
>
>> This is a way old story. About Mrs. Weasley . . . something happens to her. It's kinda dumb, but suit yourself! Read, review, enjoy!
>> 
>> * * *
> 
> Harry tossed around in bed, fully awake, but reluctant to get up. He was thinking. The Weasley's were going to pick him up today evening...about time, he thought. The Dursley's were driving him crazy. They were scared that he might call Sirius any moment if they mistreated him, so they were mostly avoiding him. While this was good, Harry was left alone, bored. He spent most of his time reading Legendary Quidditch Players and Quidditch Through the Ages. He'd received owls from Ron and Hermione, Ron complaining about Percy, and Hermione talking about Paris, where she was on vacation. It had been a boring 2 weeks, until Harry had gotten an owl from Ron, saying that they would pick him up on July the 17th, and that he could stay at The Burrow for the rest of the vacation. Uncle Vernon had immediately let him go, not wanting him around for one long month. Getting up from bed, Harry quietly dragged his trunk over, and checked to see if he had packed everything, for the hundredth time.
> 
> * * *
> 
> It was evening. Uncle Vernon was pacing the living room floor. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were upstairs. Since the Weasley's last visit hadn't gone off very well (they had blasted the fireplace open), Harry felt that Uncle Vernon did have a point, really, to feel nervous. Uncle Vernon felt that it would certainly be better to keep Aunt Petunia and Dudley upstairs, since the last time the Weasley's came over, Dudley had swallowed a Ton-Tongue Toffee, and calamity had ensued. Harry, meanwhile, kept his trunk near the fireplace, and kept checking the time. He only knew that Mr. Weasley and Ron were arriving by Floo Powder, but how exactly they would get past the still boarded-up fire place was a mystery to him. A little pop from the fireplace made him and Uncle Vernon spin around. There were flames crackling there, and the boards appeared to be behind the flames. Mr. Weasley's head appeared in the middle, in the shape of an oval egg. Uncle Vernon stared, and made a sudden noise, as if he wanted to say something, but thought the better of it. He stepped backwards impulsively. Harry wasn't surprised at Mr. Weasley's head appearing like that, he'd seen it before. Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley began to speak. "Harry, we better get this over with fast, since the muggles have boarded up the fireplace, I'll have to blow it open, but tell er...your uncle that I'll make it neat and look like it never happened...can't have them panicking again, can we?", he winked at Harry. "Ok, Harry, step back, now, I'll do it on a count of three, right?" Harry stepped back. "OK, 1...2...3!" 
> 
> A soft bang made Uncle Vernon's moustache quiver. He took another step backwards. Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley was stepping out of the fireplace, closely followed by Ron, who was grinning broadly. "All right, let's be off then, eh Harry?", said Mr. Weasley. Harry knew that he wanted to get back as quickly as possible. Not surprising, considering the Dursley's reactions last time. Ron took a glance around the room, and took a pinch of glittery green powder from his pocket, and threw it into the fire, saying "The Burrow!". He walked into the flames, and disappeared. Uncle Vernon's eyes looked like they'd pop out any moment. "Ok, Harry, your turn now..." Mr Weasley was saying. Harry took a pinch of Floo Powder from him, dragged his trunk along, and threw the powder into the fire, saying "The Burrow". A few seconds later, an explosion that sounded like Filibuster's Fireworks told him that he had arrived at the Burrow.
> 
> Harry straightened himself up, and untangled himself from his trunk, which was upside down. He looked around, sincerely glad to be back at the Burrow. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were sitting at the table, beaming at him. He grinned back. A second later, he felt something kick his knee, and spun around to find Mr. Weasley emerging from the fireplace. "Sorry, Harry...got out of there fast, thank God the muggle didn't make difficulties..." he said, wiping his glasses. "Oh, hello, Molly dear...everything worked out fine.", he added. Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley, she had probably just entered the room. The expression on her face wasn't very welcoming, though, it was kind of suspicious, sneering, and mean-looking. Harry was surprised. "Well, come, have you? I'm honored that the famous Harry Potter has stepped inside my shabby living room. Get a move on, now, will you?" she barked, her face now angry. "Mom!", yelled Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron. Their mouths were open, their faces shocked. Mr. Weasley was staring at her incredulously. 
> 
> "Mom, are you feeling ok? What are you saying?", Ron managed to say. Mrs. Weasley's face swelled with anger. "I'm saying exactly what the truth is, Ron, and don't you dare yell at me. Now, show His Lordship up to your room. No doubt, he will find that it is not as comfortable as his delicate Highness is used to...but that can't be helped, can it?", she said, nastily. Harry stared at her, shocked. Before he could react, Ron had grabbed his hand, Fred and George had taken his trunk, and started upstairs. "Come, let's go...what happened to her, honestly..." muttered Ron. They started climbing the stairs, when they heard Mr. Weasley start, "God, Molly..."
> 
> * * *
> 
> That night, Harry tossed around in bed again, wondering what had happened to Mrs. Weasley. She had made extremely nasty comments about him all through supper. Maybe someone cursed her, he thought wildly. Not likely... His thoughts moved on. Ron, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley were angry at her, and had kept throwing her dark looks, obviously wondering what was wrong with her. Harry, for one, was too shocked to be hurt. How will I spend a month like this, he wondered, sleepily. Slowly, his eyes closed, in heavy sleep. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> A couple of hours later, an ear-splitting scream broke the silence. Harry woke up with a start. On his side, Ron sat up in bed. "What do you reckon happened?", he said, as they both got out of bed, finding their slippers. They ran out onto the landing. The scream had come from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. They rushed into the room, to find Mrs. Weasley, in her long purple nightgown, and Mr. Weasley in white and blue striped pajamas. Mrs. Weasley was sitting straight up in bed, an expression of horror and fury mixed on her face. Mr. Weasley was standing up, looking bewildered. "Molly, dear..", he began, but he stopped immediately. Seeing Harry, Mrs. Weasley had shot out of bed, and started running towards him. He backed away, scared. She ran to him, and flung her arms around him, sobbing. Harry staggered. "Uhh...Mrs. Weasley...?", he said, uncertainly. She moved back, sobbing hard, and trying to wipe her eyes. "Oh, Harry...it was Lucius...the Imperious curse...God...", she sputtered. They all stared at her, in the light of the bedlamp. "Molly, dear, calm down, and tell us everything from the beginning", said Mr. Weasley, still shocked, but serious. Mrs. Weasley took a long breath interrupted by a sob, and began. 
> 
> "God...Arthur...it was Lucius, the evil git...in Diagon Alley...I went to buy some more Floo Powder, Arthur...and accidentally bumped into him...he stared at me, and I stared back...and, and...he put the Imperius curse on me, Arthur...told me to drive Harry away from this house...I fought the curse tonight...dunno how...God!", she broke down into sobs again. Mr. Weasley went to her, and pacified her. "Now, Molly, I need to hear the whole story. Don't worry, everything will be all right, ok?". He paused, turned around, and looked at them. "You had better get back and catch up on your sleep. All of you." Harry and Ron spun around, and saw Fred, George, and Ginny standing there, looking quite shaken. Silently, they turned around, and went back to Ron's room. After a long discussion about the night's events, they fell asleep.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The next morning, Harry woke up feeling terribly sleepy. He heard Ron yawn beside him. Suddenly, in a flash, he remembered what had happened the night before. He jumped out of bed, closely followed by Ron. He went down to the living room, to find an annoyed Percy trying to shake of Fred and George, who looked like they were asking him where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were. "For God's sake, George, how many times do I have to tell you? Mom and Dad have gone to the ministry, to report what has happened. I have no idea about anything else, you understand?" Spotting Harry, he smiled pompously. "Now, no need to worry, everything will be fine as long as I'm here...but I have to work on my report for the Illegal and Unauthorized Import and Use of Muggle-manufactured Balazenos...so don't disturb me, you understand?", he finished, nodding at Harry, and climbing back upstairs. Fred and George rolled his eyes after him, and sat down.
> 
> * * *
> 
> To be continued . . .
> 
> ___________________________________________________
> 
> Ok!! What do you think? This was an age old story that I wrote, so if there are any mistakes, sorry. If you want me to continue it, feel free to tell me in a review! Read, review, enjoy!


End file.
